


What Feels Right

by thisnthat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnthat/pseuds/thisnthat
Summary: A human on the run from the police, Ann, takes shelter in what she thinks is an abandoned house. Too late does she realize its resident android has other plans for her.





	What Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so, yay me!

Closing the door to the sound of riots filling the night, Ann heaves a sigh of relief. This abandoned, hardly standing house looked less than inviting from the outside, but the inside managed to be even worse. 

Still, Ann appreciates the chance to hide from the rampaging police outside prowling the city for android-sympathizers. She gives the front room a quick onceover, searching for any possible dangers, or perhaps a comfy spot to settle for the night. Lighting the fireplace immediately calms her nerves, providing much needed vision and warmth. 

The sound of the striking matches draws Ralph’s attention from his work; interrupting him mid-carve on the kitchen walls. A quick peak reveals a woman, a human woman, now in the house with him. He flattens himself against the wall, trying to calm his shot nerves and ragged breathing. 

Visitors, in any form besides rodents, haven’t come by since a pair of humans sneaking around in the shadows with each other a few weeks ago. Ralph enjoyed their presence, and watching them “fuck” as they called it, but after a few days scared them off when he tried to talk with the woman. 

His body shudders at the thought of failing again, but he’s been practicing on his own so hard. This time, Ralph assures himself, he won’t scare the human away. The sound of her approaching footsteps causes him to bolt out the window to hide. Maybe he’s not ready quite yet…

Ann wanders through the kitchen, observing the writing on the walls. Tracing her fingers through the grooves of a recent “rA9” carving confirms her suspicions that others have hidden here before. A large knife on the counter draws her attention next.  
Any weapon, even a kitchen knife, adds some comfort to her otherwise vulnerable situation as she holds it firmly in her hand. 

She resolves to search the whole house before settling in, in case some of its previous visitors haven’t moved on.

Besides stray furniture, boxes, and trash not much is on the first floor for her to explore. With the kitchen and living room empty and the space under the stairs thoroughly checked, she makes her way up. 

The air is draftier upstairs, flowing through the open doors and windows causing Ann to shiver with goose bumps. The bedroom indicates recent use, but no current residents considering the complete lack of food or clothes in the house. With that she makes her way to the bathroom for the final check and, if all goes well, to freshen up. 

Satisfied with her detective work, Ann decides to test out the shower.  
A loud thud from another room paralyzes her.

“Who’s there?” Ann questions the darkness.

She is certain no one could be hiding out here with her; she had checked every nook and cranny of the house before setting up. A few more moments of silence and she relaxes, chuckling and setting the knife down.

“No,” she shakes her head, “must have been something outside.”

Ralph watches her with a hunger he can’t understand. He had seen his fair share of humans since moving into the abandoned house. Many squatters and other such riffraff had used his home to hide out before moving on. His favorite visitors were always the young couples, escaping here to finally be alone together. Or so they thought. 

Ralph insisted to himself he hates them, yet he would watch them all night from his hidden vantage point. The way they kissed with ever-increasing intensity, fervently removing clothes and bringing their bodies closer and closer together. The smell of their sweat and passion flooding his sensors. How he longed to reach out and touch their glistening skin. To feel how alive they are, their beating hearts. He memorized every movement, every thrust, every caress. He ached with desire, wanting to feel what they did. What he could be missing. After a few such visits, new ideas began to seep into his mind. What would it look like if he did this instead? How would she sound after this? How would it feel if…  
Yes, there were many things he would do different.

The sound of running water draws Ralph’s attention back to the present. He scolds himself for missing out on seeing Ann undressing, but calms himself with praises about remembering to remove the corpse from the shower. Patiently, he waits for her to step out of the shower. He can barely contain his excitement at the thought of what she must look like, the shower water coating her body like sweat.  
When she finally appears before him he let out an audible gasp, frightening her.

“What was that, hello?” she calls out, clinging to the shower curtain.

She grabs the knife from its resting place by the tub. Wielding it shakily, she checks around the room. 

Ralph feels his excitement growing within him as he watches her movements. Shaky and wide-eyed, water dripping off her body. A mischievous idea pulls Ralph into the room, just out of her view. Quickly, he gathers up her clothes and returns to his hiding spot. Ralph doesn’t want her to cover up just yet.

Ann lowers her guard, turning back to where she left her clothes only to discover them gone. Eyes wide in fear she gulps, composing herself. Someone is definitely here and she knows it.

“This isn’t funny,” she desperately tries to hide her cracking voice, “If you don’t return my clothes by the time I reach the living room, there’ll be hell to pay.”

With that, Ann turns on her heel and exits the bathroom. A giddy squeak escapes Ralph. His mind swims with ways to return her clothes. One at a time? All at once? Hidden throughout the house? What a fun game she’s started, but…no. He doesn’t want to play any games. And her threat, what does she think she could do to Ralph? His LED glints red. He gingerly touches his scarred face. She has his knife too, but she’s terrified. Ralph knows that puts him at an advantage.

Gripping the knife, Ann feels her heartbeat quicken. She sits on the musty sofa by the fire, waiting for the thief to reveal themself. Another moment of silence and her fear gets the better of her.

“No more games,” she raises her voice to be heard through the house, “Come out or I’ll find you myself.”

She bolts up from the sofa, knife gripped in her hand ready for a fight. She marches into the kitchen, determined to put an end to this already awful night. A dark figure looming in the back corner stops her dead in her tracks. She gasps, nearly dropping the knife, but finds her courage.

“Who are you?” she asks.

The figure remains still.

“Answer me!” she yells, taking a step forward.

“Ralph came to return your clothes,” the figure responds, “You’re right, it’s not a very nice game.”

Ann waits. A moment passes, but the standstill continues. For some unknown reason, Ann relaxes; standing with her arms crossed more annoyed than anything.

“Alright then, Ralph? Give ‘em here,” she says.

“What’s your name?” he asks, ignoring her.

“My name is Ann,” she sighs.

Ralph steps forward into the light. Ann recognizes him as a WR600, but the extremity of his scarring frightens and…intrigues her. His lips twitch into a smile as he holds out her clothes, all folded together neatly. 

“That’s a pretty name,” he coos.

“Thank you,” she says.

As she reaches out to grab them he pulls away. She darts her eyes up to his face.

“A trade?” he smirks, glancing at the knife then flicking his eyes up to meet Ann’s.

Ann licks her lips instinctively, fighting the fear growing in her stomach. If she plays her cards right, maybe she can back away and make it to the door before he catches her. There’s a laundromat nearby she could find more clothes at.

“Okay,” she nods, slowly taking a step back.

Ralph’s LED spins red. Sensing her hesitation he drops her clothes, surging forward to catch her off guard and rip the knife from her hands. In the ensuing struggle, Ralph is able to grab her wrists and pull her backwards into him, pressing the knife against her neck with his free hand.

“You weren’t going to leave Ralph, were you?” he asks, voice shaking with excitement.

Blood trickles over the knife as Ann struggles against his grip. At the sound of his voice she tenses. Clearly something is off with his programming, if the scars weren’t obvious enough. She thinks quick, hoping to talk her way out of it.

“No. Why would I leave you?” Ann asks.

Ralph’s grip on her wrists tightens, crushing painful bruises into her flesh. He knows the games humans play. They think he’s stupid. But she’ll see; Ralph knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s only stupid when angry, and she makes him feel…different. 

His heavy breathing, the rushing thirium in his veins, the heat in his stomach, the aching between his thighs. He pulls her closer, enjoying the way she rubs against him as she struggles. With a deep breath he inhales her scent, flooding his sensors past their already limited capacity, sending his LED into flashes between red and blue. 

“Why would you?” he asks, pulling the knife back so his hand grazes across her jaw, pulling her chin up to meet her eyes.

Frantically, Ann searches him for any sign of emotion. His black sclera reveals nothing, and his other good eye only a terrifying hunger. 

His hand loosens on her wrists, rubbing circles in her tender flesh in an attempt to soothe her. It wouldn’t be good to scare her away; she won’t want to stay with him if it hurts.

“The fireplace is more romantic. Yes, much more romantic,” Ralph says, releasing her wrists and guiding her by her shoulders to the living room.

He indicates with the knife for her to sit on the sofa then crouches in front of her. Rocking back and forth, he watches her eagerly. A certain softness and wonder controls his actions now, like a wild animal meeting a human for the first time. 

The light from the fire dances across her face, contorted into a forced smile. She attempts to hide the terror in her eyes upon understanding his use of the word “romantic.” Noticing her discomfort, Ralph reaches out to touch her.

“Would you prefer the bedroom?” he asks.

Ann shakes her head rapidly, “No, this is fine. I’m fine.”

Ralph’s LED spins red.

“Ralph doesn’t like liars,” he warns.

“I’d like my clothes, please,” she asks.

Ralph considers the request. Eyeing her with a wicked glint, he shakes his head. Placing his knife on the mantle he removes his shirt and cloak. 

Ann watches in horror and _arousal_ as he throws his clothes to the ground. The fire highlights his scarred torso, too damaged to repair itself. The scars aren’t all as ruinous as the ones on his face, but mar his otherwise strong and lean form. He watches her reaction closely, smirking when she doesn’t lean away from his approach this time.

“See, Ralph doesn’t want to hurt you,” he assures her, gesturing to his now vulnerable chest, “Ralph just wants to understand.”

With that, he roughly knees her legs apart and grabs her. Ann yelps at the sudden movement, trying to cover herself with her arms and hands. 

Ralph pins her to the cushions and pulls both of her wrists into one of his hands, forcing them over her head so nothing is hidden. 

Ann pleads with him to stop, kicking franticly and unintentionally grinding against his already hardening cock through his pants. Ralph moans, tracing his tongue along her ear. His hot breath on her neck sends shivers down her spine. Ann stifles a whimper as he absentmindedly thrusts against her. 

Wandering fingers grasp and caress along her soft skin, trailing across her hips to her breasts. As he gently tweaks her nipple a soft whimper escapes her lips. 

She sucks the air back in as if to undo her mistake, accidently making eye contact with him when she checks to see if he had heard. She turns away, only to be pulled back to face him. Similar resistance meets her attempts to close her legs as his hips keep them spread open. Cheeks flush red as she stares into his eyes, burning with desire. A final attempt to wriggle free is stopped by his strong, unmoving body and a smile across his face. 

The way he so forcefully holds her down causes Ann to huff angrily, especially once she realizes how wet she is at the thought of what he might do next.

“Did you like that?” he asks, “Ralph promises to make you feel good.”

Eyes closed tight, Ann holds back tears of frustration as his grip tightens on her wrists.  
Tenderly, Ralph wipes away her tears.  
He tries again, this time pulling and twisting her nipple between his fingers. Ann leans forward into him to stop the pain, but Ralph takes it as her enjoying his game. 

She fights the voice in her head insisting that she wants more as she moves with him. He grabs her other breast in his hand, playing with it roughly then tweaking her nipple again. 

She gasps in pain, but is quickly silenced by his mouth on hers. Hopelessly she struggles beneath him, unable to pull away as he forces himself deeper into her mouth.  
His tongue swirls around hers, tasting her like a starving animal. Every sensation threatens to overheat his already strained circuitry. Lifting himself up to let her breathe and try to cool himself down only results in him crushing back into her with renewed ferocity.

Her taste is too divine for him to feel anything else, ignoring the pain of his teeth slamming against hers and her attempts to buck him off. Unable to restrain himself, his teeth dig into her lips and tongue while his fingers twist her nipples painfully. He tastes her moans of agony and arousal, sending shockwaves through his system. 

The taste of blood mingles with his spit in Ann’s mouth. Horrified by the damage his reckless lust is causing Ann tries to pull away, but finds herself pulling him closer instead. 

She bites onto his lower lip, startling him. 

For a moment they stay completely still, both equally surprised by her action. The frantic look in his eyes gives Ann a sense of power, but seeing his damage up close, the irreparable burn scars running the length of his face and removing the coloring of his eye. She pulls his lip back slowly, teasing him and daring him with her eyes to punish her. 

Confused by her willingness to play along, Ralph checks his lip for blood. None.  
The way she moves with him, Ralph knows he must be doing something right. Even if their faces are covered in her blood now. Maybe he’s been missing something. Maybe there’s more than what he’s seen other humans do. All these thoughts swimming in his head only make him more anxious. Pushing them aside he focuses on the woman beneath him, the woman begging for more. 

Blinded by lust, he releases her from his grasp and brings both hands over her breasts. Slowly he trails kisses down her chin and neck, past her collarbone until finally he wraps his lips around one of her erect nipples, sucking it between his teeth and replicating her playful bite.  
Ann lurches forward at the sensation, her hands immediately grabbing the hair on the back of his head to pull him away.

“Please,” she gasps out, her voice shaking as much as herself. 

For once, Ralph listens. Eyes wide he pulls away, watching her face intently.  
Ann returns his gaze; he looks like a lost puppy, terrified of being kicked away when everything just started to make sense. _There’s no way he knows what he’s doing,_ she convinces herself. Stroking the back of his head in long soothing motions, fingers tangling through his hair, she savors the momentary reprieve from his assault. 

 

Ralph leans back into her touch, eyes closing as heat rises within at the idea of her comforting him. He flits his eyes open to meet hers, a look of sweet concern on her face as she continues running her fingers through his hair. A smile pulls at his lips then he looks between her thighs, still spread by his position between them. The shimmer of her juices leaking from her soaking wet cunt causes him to shiver with excitement. 

“You want Ralph,” he says.

Too late Ann realizes what he means. 

He quickly sits up, breaking her hold on him. In the same motion he grabs under her thighs, pulling her flush against him. Ann tries to protest, smacking at his arms with her fists, but his LED stays blue; drunk on the fantasy of her wanting him.

He hunches over her, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he sinks his face between her thighs. 

She grips the cushions beside her, crying out in a mix of horror and ecstasy as he swirls his tongue around her clit, sucking it with his lips but being ever so careful not to use his teeth this time. 

Dragging his tongue across her lips and clit, then plunging it deep inside to taste every part of her. His eyes close, heightening his ability to taste her as he fucks her with his tongue; delving into her inner walls and swirling his tongue with each movement inside before pulling out to catch anything he may have missed. He catches himself grunting with satisfaction at the sound of her whimpers, smiling at the idea he’s gotten the hang of pleasuring her.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Ralph purrs.

Ann grips his hair tight in her hands, grounding herself as best she can as he devours her. She fails to hold back her cries of pleasure, grinding into his face for more and more until she feels her walls tighten as his tongue enters her again. 

The feeling of him inside her, tasting her, proves too much for Ann as she cums, flooding his mouth with her pussy juice.

Her taste, the way she bucks underneath him, how she tried to conceal her moans; Ralph can’t hold back any longer. 

Ann fights to keep her resolve as she feels it wane at each stroke of his tongue, trying to deny that she just came for him and is still wracked with aftershocks. Just when she thinks she can’t bare it anymore he stops, slowly lifting his eyes to meet hers. 

Fear. But no longer of him. Ralph can’t quite process the look in her eyes.  
Wild and frantic, watching him closely, her chest heaving with quick pants and hands white-knuckling the cushions. 

As he stands, he notices her slightly move toward him. A hand releasing its grip and a faint protest escaping her lips. Her request for him to stay catches him off guard, but he regains his composure.

Roughly, he grabs her outstretched hand and pulls her toward him. Her only protest now is a yelp of pain immediately cut short by her surprise as he places her hand on his cock outlined in his now far too tight pants. Without thinking, Ann feels along its length, terrified and excited by its size. The thought of him not knowing how to use it gives her pause…

Seeing the concern in her eyes he speaks, “It’s okay, Ralph promises to take care of you.”

Before she can respond Ralph removes his pants and pins her back onto the couch. He slides his dick along her slick folds, enjoying her heat and the feel of her wetness coating his throbbing cock. It doesn’t take long for him to guess what to do next, finding her entrance and easing the head in.

Ann gasps in pain, flinging her arms around his back and clawing her nails into his skin. Flinching away Ralph gasps, throwing her hands off him but refusing to pull out. He repositions, applying more weight to her and pushing her hips farther apart. Resting his face by her neck he gently kisses and nips her.

“Be good,” he whispers, mouth brushing softly along her skin, “Please be good for Ralph.”

Slowly, he forces his cock deeper inside her, inch by inch. She winces until finally relaxing at the sound of his broken moans. 

With Ralph fully inside her, Ann loses her last bit of control, letting the heat in her stomach overtake her as he begins roughly thrusting into her. Ann wraps an arm around his back with another gripping his hip, holding tight as she rocks her hips to meet each thrust. 

Ralph runs his thumb across her lips, which she opens her mouth to receive, sucking on it playfully to tease him into fucking her harder.

The sensation threatens to overwrite Ralph’s circuitry, removing any remaining sense of self or desire for anything other than pleasuring the woman writhing underneath him. For the first time he can feel the spinning of his LED, now red as he struggles to maintain control. His hips move faster, slamming his cock into her repeatedly with ease, drawing the most beautiful moans from her soft, plush lips. 

He drags her mouth open wider with his thumb and spits in it before kissing her, rolling her tongue around his and biting at her lips. Her blood and whimpers fill his mouth as he fills her pussy, every fold molding to the shape of his cock. The tightness of her pussy providing a warm, inviting challenge for his thick cock to take advantage of. He forces himself deeper inside her, deeper than she’s ever been filled before as she struggles to keep pace. 

Ann cries out, releasing all the pent-up desire from Ralph teasing her for so long. She clasps her arms around him, pulling him in and holding on for dear life as she rides the waves of her orgasm coursing through her body. 

Shakily Ann clings to him, moaning his name as he continues fucking her relentlessly, wanting to make this feeling last forever.

At the sound of his name from her lips Ralph’s eyes roll back. 

Feeling him move faster and seeing the sweat pouring off his body, Ann moans his name again, savoring the way his body rubs against her sensitive clit with each thrust. 

She wishes she had given in sooner, calling out his name every time he made her ache with want. How frantically he moves now, a strength she can hardly take as he fucks her harder and harder, rocking her whole body and threatening to make her cum again.

“Make me yours,” Ann whimpers.

Sweat pouring into his open wounds and his already faulty wiring causes Ralph to nearly short circuit at the immense pleasure of her pussy tightening around his cock and her begging him to take her completely. 

No longer fighting against his desires, he wraps his hands around her throat to keep her beautiful face still as he cums inside her. Forcing himself deeper and deeper with each thrust, filling her completely with his hot cum. Her gentle whimpers calm him. Slowly, he removes his still throbbing cock from her pussy. Wiping the blood from her lips he gives her a gentle kiss.

Ralph heaves a long sigh and collapses beside her. With so little space of the sofa, Ann tries to scoot away only to feel Ralph’s arm wrap around her and pull her back into him. The slow rise and fall of his chest as he paces his breathing, manually avoiding overheating, comforts Ann. She snuggles into his arms, feeling a sense of safety at having calmed Ralph after fulfilling her own needs.

He runs his fingers through her hair, a sweet gesture after such a rough fucking. Ann finds herself reaching for his hand wrapped around her stomach, entwining her fingers with his.

“Ralph likes you,” he starts, LED shifting down from red, to yellow, to blue, “I want you to stay.”

Ann tenses at his switch to first-person and his strange, slightly deeper voice now, but finds herself too tired to care.

“I want to stay too,” she says.

Ann feels him wiggle excitedly next to her as he pulls her in tighter, kissing all over her neck and ear. Much to her surprise she also feels him growing hard again. This would be a long night, but she couldn’t suppress how much she was looking forward to it as she turns to face him, teaching him how to kiss gently this time.


End file.
